Dovere e tradimento
by Catherine Applewhite
Summary: La vida es un’armonia di amore, dovere e tradimento, una armonía de amor, deber y traición. Pero cuando la armonía te abandona solo te queda el deber y la traición.


**.Dovere e Tradimento.**

**Autor:** Catherine Applewhite.

**-Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente soy una simple servidora que los utiliza para saciar su ansiedad de ser creativa.

**-****Advertencias**: Ninguna, por ahora.

-**N/A:** Este fanfic lo hago por propia diversión y porque adoro el anime y el manga no tiene ningún fin. Espero que disfruten leyendo.

**-Género: **Romance.

**-Datos de Interés:**

_Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes._

—. — Cambio de escena.

**-Summary**_: La vida es un'armonia di amore, dovere e tradimento, una armonía de amor, deber y traición. Pero cuando la armonía te abandona solo te queda el deber y la traición. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1:** Despido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya he soportado durando un mes entero tus desprecios y tontería niñata! Estoy harta de ti y de ser tu perrita faldera. ¡La agencia me contrató para que fuera tu agente y te ayudara a planear tu apretada agenda, no para que fuera a comprarte los condones a la farmacia de la esquina! Ni para que escondiera tus líos con todos esos hombres con los que te acuestas, ¡PERRA! Y que sepas que no hace falta que me despidas, yo misma presento mi renuncia. ¡Hasta nunca Higurashi, espero no tener que ver tu estúpida cara nunca más!—Los gritos de su agente o más bien ex agente se escuchaban retumbar por toda la suite.

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza a causa de la borrachera de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Y aún por encima había dormido poco porque su adorable ex agente la había despertado a eso de las seis de la mañana para decirle que tenía una sesión de fotos con la revista **Vogue**.

Suspiro y se mentalizó para llamar a la agencia y cancelar la sesión de hoy, necesitaba un descanso y un agente nuevo, claro, que no fuera para nada parecida a la bruja de Kagura. Cogió su I PHONE rosa con funda de cuero rosa pálido y buscó el número de la agencia. Marcó la tecla de llamada y enseguida empezó a dar timbre, después de unos segundos la secretaria de la vieja Kaede le contesto.

— ¡Hola! Aquí la agencia de modelos Sengoku, ¿dígame que desea?— Su voz como siempre sonó como si la que estuviera hablando fuera un chiguagua. Su tono de voz tan plástico me daba más nauseas de las que ya tenía.

— ¡Hola Kanna! habla Kagome, te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? Si, supongo que sí. Bueno oye podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y mover tu precioso pandero y pasarme a la vieja ¿sí? Tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante, ¡venga, vamos apúrate!—La escuche maldecir por lo bajo y llamar a la vieja avisándole que tenía una llamada por la línea uno. Colgó sin decir nada y enseguida la potente voz de la vieja sonó por él teléfono. Sin tan siquiera dejarla hablar le empecé a contar otra de mis trabas.

— ¡Hay Kaede no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar! No, no sabes por eso te llamo para contártelo. Te acuerdas de la loca esa como se llamaba…a si…Kagura, mi nueva agente, pues resulta que la muy… me ha dicho de todo y me ha criticado e insultado y aún por encima se a auto despedido ella solita, sin necesidad de que yo lo hiciera. ¿Te lo puede llegar a creer? Buf hoy no me siento nada bien Kaede. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer la sesión para **Vogue, **que lo aplacen para mañ, ¿y podrías contratar una nueva agente? Por favor, que no tenga ningún parecido a la incompetente de la otra. Bueno Kaede solo era para avisarte de eso nos vemos otro día. Bye querida. —Colgó la llamada sin darle tiempo a que contestara o que le recriminara su mal trabajo.

Le cambió el timbre de llamada al móvil poniéndolo en silencio, no quería que nadie la molestara mientras se daba una relajante ducha.

Estoy segura que todos se están preguntando quien soy yo, ¿no es así? Pues soy la perfección de la belleza, la modelo Kagome Higurashi. Desde que tengo conciencia propia eh sido una fanática de las medidas 88-61-87 y de las modelos de pasarelas que lucen esplendidos trajes de Gucci o Dolce&Gabbana. Pero a mí todavía me queda mucho de mi carrera por recorrer para ser como ellas. Ahora mismo solo soy modelo de ropa de baño o de ropa interior y poso para algunas revistas con ropa o sin ella.

La vieja Kaede me descubrió cuando tenía quince años y posaba para una revista de ropa de jóvenes. Me dijo que tenía mucho potencial y que algún día sería la sensación mundial. Que haría que a los hombres se les calentara la sangre nada más verme y que las mujeres me mirarían con odio en sus rostros por no poder ser como yo.

Mi figura imponente y mi rostro de muñeca me han abierto paso en este mundo de fama y glamour. Mi piel tiene una tonalidad tostada como las castañas gracias los rayos del sol del verano y mis ojos achocolatados son uno de mis rasgos más bellos y seductores. Tengo unas piernas interminables que adoro lucir y mi largo cabello negro y brillante parece nunca haber conocido la luz solar.

Levanté mi precioso trasero del mueble de piel y camine como si de una gata se tratara hasta las escaleras, las subí de dos en dos y cuando llegué al piso de arriba seguí con mi elegante caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Traté de organizar un poco aquel desastre que tenía montado pero me fue imposible así que solo me dediqué a tirar el condón de frambuesa que había utilizado la noche anterior con aquel _play boy_ y abrí los cajones de la ropa interior cogiendo una nueva pieza de lencería fina y transparente con piedrecitas de adorno en el sostén que ponía mi nombre. Aquella lencería había sido únicamente e exclusivamente fabricaba para ella, por eso ponía su nombre y no había ninguna que se vendiera en el mercado.

Volvió a salir de su habitación y camino por las alfombras persas hasta llegar al final giro a la izquierda y al final del largo pasillo podía distinguirse una puerta corrediza con cristales translucidos.

La abrió y tras ella podía observarse aquel balneario en miniatura solo para ella. Dejo las prendas colocadas en un prendedor y buscó el mando del equipo de música, encontró un CD de música Dance que tanto a ella le gustaba y lo coloco y en toda la enorme habitación resonó _Every morning. _

Puse en marcha el jacuzzi y enseguida el agua empezó a moverse formando burbujas. Le eché un poco de sales minerales de rosas silvestres y me desnudé bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Meneando mi cuerpo con un ritmo seductor fui entrando en el agua dejándome llevar por el vaivén al que se movía. Cerré mis ojos y traté de imaginarme en una isla exótica perdida junto con algún dios y bailar junto a él el tango del pecado.

Media hora fue lo que estuve dentro del jacuzzi dejando que mi mente calenturienta viajara a conocer más placeres. Me levanté de mi sitio y salí de aquella bañera espumosa dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran desde mis senos hasta perderse por el monte de Venus. Me sequé cada parte de mi cuerpo como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

Caminé desnuda hasta el prendedor y cogí la lencería colocándomela con una lentitud devastadora que me daba un toque aún más sexy. Me enredé la toalla en mi cabello y camine en ropa interior por todo el pasillo mientras giraba y movía mi cuerpo cantando al ritmo de Kurd Maverick. Aquella canción tecno hacía que mi cuerpo se calentara aún más. Necesitaba vestirme y salir a tomar el aire un rato, tanto tiempo encerrada en casa ya empezaba a afectarme. Llamaría a Miroku haber si estaba libre esa tarde y se irían de marcha a coquetear.

Aquella noche sería única, fumaría algo de _chocolate _que seguro tenía su amigo de la infancia y fotógrafo, y bebería hasta reventar, conquistaría a otro tío sexy y se lo llevaría a la cama como la perfecta zorra que era. No se sentía muy orgullosa del nombre que le habían puesto en la agencia, ella era la perfecta zorra que se había acostado con media ciudad y si no con todo hombre erótico que pasara por su lado. Ese era el concepto que tenían las demás modelos y trabajadores de Sengoku Paradise sobre ella. La niña protegida de la señora Kaede no era más que la furcia que le daba mala reputación a la agencia y a la que tenían que aguantarle sus pataletas.

Pero a ella todo le daba igual, solo necesitaba un poco de mariguana y una buena noche loca para olvidarse de aquellos apodos o de las condiciones en que se encontraba. _**The perfect Bitch**_ ese era su sobrenombre y le repugnaba escuchar como le llamaban así a su espalda.

Era a mediados de diciembre y el frío hacía de sus estragos en el cuerpo de la gente. Así que escogió un **minivestido negro **entallado a su esbelto cuerpo, con medias finas de encaje y unos zapatos de tacón de terciopelo negro con pulsera del diseñador Brian Atwood. Se dedico por lo menos una hora a alisarse aquella melena salvaje y a maquillarse dejando que su belleza aflorara aún más. Un poco de perfume Carolina Herrera por su cuello y en el escote y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se miro en el espejo más de cinco veces posando de distintas maneras.

—Kagome eres toda una pantera y vas a triunfar en esa fiesta como siempre. —Unas palabras en forma de ánimo y un último vistazo en el espejo fueron más que suficiente como para convencerla de que estaba perfecta.

Volvió a recorrer el camino hasta el salón situado en el centro de la suite y recogió su I PHONE marcando el número de su cómplice de toda la vida, Miroku. El timbre sonó y a continuación escuchó su voz.

— ¡Kag-chan! Que sorpresa cariño, acabo de escuchar el móvil sonando con tú música y enseguida supe que me necesitabas nena. — Con el mismo cariño con el que trataría a una hermana me trataba Miroku a mí. Yo le adoraba como amigo y más aún como un hermano, de eso no me cabía duda.

—Hola Miroku-chan, estas disponible ¿verdad? Porque sabes que hoy nos espera una alocada noche no ¿amore mio? Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte que me han pasado. Necesito verte de verdad estoy súper estresada y necesito que alguien me escuche. Bueno y también colocarme un poco, Jajajajaja. ¿Qué me dices vienes conmigo de fiesta?—La verdad es que estaba loca porque me dijera que sí. No quería pasar esa noche sola en casa.

—Pues Kag-chan cielo… resulta que hoy no puedo ahora mismo estoy ocupado…y ya sabes cómo es Shiro, no quiere que salga con otras por ahí. ¿Tú me entiendes no cariño? Enserio lo siento y prometo recompensarte otro día. Bueno te dejo eh, adiós princesa. — Él pi pi del móvil al colgar sonaba al otro lado del móvil. Estaba perpleja hasta Miroku la dejaba por esa zorra de Shiro. Maldijo por lo bajo el día en que se la había presentado. Se mordió el dedo gordo de la mano mientras pensaba en que podía hacer. Aún le quedaba un poco de chocolate de la noche anterior guardado en uno de los cajones de la sala y en el mini bar había bebida en abundancia. Si nadie quería festejar con ella pues ella sola festejaría a su manera. Marcó un nuevo número y mando a llamar a uno de sus chicos que estaban disponibles esa noche. Le dejo un mensaje en el buzón de voz y espero a que él lo escuchara.

Buscó las bebidas y el chocolate y se hizo ella misma un canuto fumando y bebiendo se pasó al menos dos horas. Estaba colocada hasta las trancas y más feliz que nunca. Le dio a la tecla de play y el equipo de música de la sala principal empezó a resonar por todo lo alto.

Bailó como una loca y gritó hasta que sintió el timbre de su puerta sonar. Seguro que ese era el chico. Sonrió y se arreglo un poco el vestido dejándolo en su sitio. Caminó como una leona que se iba de caza y abrió la puerta. Un chico serio vestido de traje y corbata la observaba con ojos analizadores. Dios había cumplido sus plegarias o eso era una alucinación producto de haber fumado tanto. Ese era el hombre de sus sueños, se mordió el labio mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Alto, debía medir por lo menos un metro noventa, unos músculos de infarto enfundados en un traje de Gucci. Una piel bronceada por el sol del verano pasado. Unos rasgos masculinos que le hacían verse él hombre más sexy del mundo. Labios carnosos, ojos del color del oro fundido penetrantes y cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Se quedo embobada mirándolo durante un buen rato hasta que él la zarandeo un poco bajándola de las nubes.

—Hey, niña despierta deja de soñar anda. —Volvió de nuevo a la realidad topándose con aquellos dos diamantes en bruto que la miraban con cara de reproche.

—Um no recuerdo haberte visto nunca por aquí. Refréscame la mente, ¿nos hemos visto antes? Porque si es así jamás me hubiera olvidado de semejante dios. ¿O te has perdido eh? Porque si es así déjame que te indique el camino hasta el paraíso, mi cama. Que ahí es donde deberías estar. —Se relamió los labios, loca por probar los suyos y pestañeo de forma coqueta.

—Pues resulta que no, no te conozco pero te conoceré desde hoy en adelante. Y no tampoco me he perdido se me muy bien el camino de vuelta, no me interesa el del paraíso. Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, y soy tu nuevo agente. Y por lo que veo usted es la señorita Kagome Higurashi, un placer conocerla y espero que podamos trabajar bien los dos sin necesidades extremas. —Mi boca se descolocó y mis ojos se abrieron dejando ver mi expresión de impresión. No, ella le había pedido a la vieja una agente no un agente, ella no trabajaba con hombres a no ser en la cama, pero no en el mundo profesional. Roja de furia le cerró la puerta en las mismas narices a su _nuevo agente_, dejándolo pasmado ante semejante actitud infantil.

— ¡VALLASE DE AQUÍ! ESTO ES INDIGNANTE, YO NO PEDI UN AGENTE LE DEJE MUY CLARO A LA VIEJA ESA QUE BUSCARA UNA AGENTE, UNA SIGNIFICA MUJER, NO HOMBRE. SI HUBIERA QUERIDO HUBIERA DICHO UN AGENTE PERO DIJE UNA. —Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo avergonzando a un Inuyasha con una corta paciencia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola aquí os traigo otra de mis creaciones más recientes. Espero que os guste al igual que Pupetta. Trataré de meterme bien a fondo en el papel de una Kagome rebelde y exigente. Ella será muy distinta a la dulce Kagome que habéis leído en otras historias.

Dejadme comentarios con vuestras dudas o recomendaciones. Estoy abierta a nuevas ideas soy bastante improvisadora y esta historia me ha costado muy poco escribirla ya que intento dar un giro a las típicas historias que he leído. Y bueno al Kagome ser bastante engreída y adoptar siempre una actitud infantil me es más fácil.

Disfruten leyendo. Acepto críticas de todos los estilos, siempre me ha parecido que las críticas son buenas porque de ellas puedes sacar algo bueno siempre.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que esperemos que sea pronto. ^.^

**Y recuerden un fanfic feliz es un fanfic con reviews.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
